ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmo
This technique goes back to the creation of the universe and that was an explosion. In the beginning all the beings on the earth, all those stars and the milky way. Even those hundreds of millions of galaxies for away originated from a single cluster of matter. The universe was created over fifteen hundred million years ago by the big bang, the explosion of a single cluster of matter. In a way your body was also created by the big bang. This technique is thee ability for the body to perform processes similar to those of a star/celestial body. The concept of the "Cosmo" advocates that each atom within a human body resembles a small solar system, and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "small Cosmo" or a "small Universe". Cosmo is a force that replaces the "auras," or souls of the person imbued with its properties. As a result, no two wielders of the Cosmo are similar, as each wielder's form and body adapt to fit the function of controlling and storing the Cosmo. Taking the knowledge of the Cosmo to the next level: since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms and their bodies become likened to a star. By making that microcosmos inside them explode, users can attain a super-human power that’s how they can split the ground and smash the stars. Try to make your cosmo explode turn your own fist into a falling star into a meteor. Their abilities and assigned elements of influence vary, but the power can usually be expelled violently as concussive force, and sometimes, among other things, used with precision as a means to restructure molecules according to the user's mental design. With the power of the cosmos user doesn't have to rely on his natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed but his connection with the cosmos in order to fight. Cosmo can even be combined with user’s intuition enabling him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy around them. Granting them a sort of heightened consciousness that enables them to perceive objects, individuals, and threats, fields, traces, and concentrations of energy and discern their natures, or anything of significance to them anywhere, even if they were cloaked by invisibility or illusion. Leptokinesis The cosmo gives users control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. As a result, the user can alter, rearrange and manipulate matter on an atomic or molecular level to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. Matter Detonation The body is surrounded by air, oxygen, carbon dioxide, bits of pollution; users can split these molecules and channel the resulting energy generated into powerful blast of destructive force. Skilled users can split molecules of other objects as well as cause explosions on a larger scale. Phasing Cosmos users can pass through solid matter by passing their atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which they are moving. In this way user and the object through which they are passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when user has finished passing through the object. When phasing, user is for all intents and purposes, intangible. Air Walking User can manipulate air molecules to harden the air which allows them to form platforms enabling them to walk on air. Category:Technique Category:Cosmo